criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
End Of The Flight
End Of The Flight is the thirteenth fanmade case of PetersCorporal's fangame and the second one in the Commercial Area district. Case Background The victim was Uriel Valster, a man who worked in a factory of planes. He was found tucked inside a plane seat in an upholstering workshop. Evan Day and the player noticed it when the player saw a bloodstained seat. The killer turned out to be Mark Neil, the factory owner. During the investigation, Mark said all of his employees were stupid and no one of them could work well, Uriel included. As nobody worked properly, he had to mend the workers' mistakes. Later, he said he got on well with the victim, but at the end of the case he was convicted for the murder. He said that he was arguing with Uriel because he always worked badly. He got enraged, so he took a wrench and put it in his face. Then he squeezed his nose with it and ended up killing him. He realized what he'd done and hid him in the seat of a plane which was being built by Uriel. But he thought someone would notice it and went to the airport to take the plane and make it disappear. But the seat wasn't inside the plane, so he asked the pilot what he'd done with it. Mark left the seat in the workshop to make the upholsterer look like the killer. At the Court, Judge Gonzalez said that his actions were really despicable, as he'd killed a man and driven a plane in the streets. Mark explained that he'd removed the plane wings to make it fit in the way and then left it in the workshop too. For his crimes, he was sentenced to 70 years in jail with no chance for parole. Victim *'Uriel Valster' (Stuffed into a plane seat) Murder Weapon *'Wrench' Killer *'Mark Neil' Suspects Joseph Gand (Upholsterer) Suspect's profile: The suspect has sewing skills - The suspect drinks beer - The suspect plays poker Suspect's appearance: - Yazmin Lucas (Flight attendant) Suspect's profile: The suspect has sewing skills Suspect's appearance: - Andrew Bolstein (Pilot) Suspect's profile: The suspect has sewing skills - The suspect drinks beer - The suspect plays poker Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a scarf Barbara Thacks (Tourist) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks beer Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a scarf Mark Neil (Plane builder) Suspect's profile: The suspect has sewing skills - The suspect drinks beer - The suspect plays poker Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a scarf Killer's profile *The killer has sewing skills *The killer drinks beer *The killer plays poker *The killer wears a scarf *The killer has gray eyes Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Flyway to Heaven *Investigate Upholstering workshop (Clues: Bloody seat) *Analyze Bloody seat (00:05:00) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Ask the upholsterer about the murder *Talk to Yazmin about the victim *See if Andrew Bolstein knew the victim *Ask Yamin about her job *Interrogate Andrew about the plane seat *Investigate Working posts (Clues: Computer, Bunch of flowers) *Analyze Computer (6:00:00) *Quiz Barbara Thacks about flying next to the seat where Uriel was *Examine Bunch of flowers (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (2:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Ghost Plane's track *Investigate Plane interior (Clues: License, Pieces of plastic) *Examine License (Result: Neilplanes License) *Investigate Factory (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Password) *Analyze Laptop (2:00:00) *Talk to the pilot about his death threatens to the victim *Talk to the plane builder about the victim *Examine Pieces of plastic (Result: Poker coin) *Examine Poker coin (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00) *Question Joseph about the plane *Inform Yazmin about the plane *Ask Barbara Thacks about the flight *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Last departure *Investigate Worker's seat (Clues: Cellphone, Toolbox) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Password) *Analyze Cellphone (4:00:00) *Investigate Arrivals station (Clues: Smashed tablet) *Examine Smashed tablet (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet (2:00:00) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Wrench) *Examine Wrench (Result: Bloody fibers) *Analyze Bloody fibers (3:00:00) *Ask Mark Neil about the murder weapon *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Leather for flights *Ask Barbara Thacks what she wants *Investigate Arrivals station (Clues: Plastic box) *Examine Plastic box (Result: Passport) *Analyze Passport (4:00:00) *Investigate Arrivals station (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Passport page) *Give her passport to Barbara Thacks (Reward: 10,000 coins) *Help Yazmin Lucas *Investigate Worker's seat (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag (Result: Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Result: Reminder) *Investigate Plane interior (Clues: Box of chocolates) *Give the chocolates to Yazmin (Reward: Burger) *See what Joseph can offer to you *Investigate Upholstering workshop (Clues: Torn leather) *Examine Torn leather (Result: Leather) *Analyze Leather (2:00:00) *Buy another piece of fabric from Joseph (Reward: Leather coat) *Investigate Next case (1 star) Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°21'57.54"S 64°11'42.58"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville